Pretty U (SeungHan Ver)
by Azura Eve
Summary: (SEVENTEEN/17) Seungcheol adalah laki-laki yang menunjukkan cinta dengan cara berbeda. Dia tidak mau mengungkapkan, dan memaksakan jalannya sendiri walaupun itu memancing dugaan berlainan. Jeonghan selalu bingung, bagaimana untuk bersikap dengan tepat terhadapnya. "Selalu. Aku selalu melakukannya bahkan jika kamu bersama Joshua." – Seungcheol. (SEUNGHAN/Fluff/HHJJ/Series) (6/7)
**Disclaimer** : SVT © Pledis Entertainment. No profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended.

* * *

Seungkwan bilang, Jeonghan punya aura aneh.

Bukan apa-apa; tidak ada hubungannya dengan sesuatu yang mistis atau bagaimana. Hanya saja, aura yang dikatakan Seungkwan di sini adalah gadis itu seperti bisa menarik orang-orang mendekat untuk melindungi dan memberinya pasokan perhatian. Semua orang di sekitarnya tak bisa abai begitu saja.

Ketika dia tidak benar-benar peduli, banyak laki-laki bersedia mengorbankan diri demi gadis yang disebut tuan puteri. Jeonghan tak cukup membayar atensi untuk rambutnya, tapi dia tetap menerima segelontor pujian, mengalir deras di setiap hari. Pun jika pakaiannya tak terlihat rapi, semua tak mempermasalahkan dan menganggap bahwa tuan puteri juga bisa diserang kemalasan.

(Tak bisa disangkal, Seungkwan paling iri dengan kenyataan ini.)

* * *

 **Pretty U (SeungHan Ver.)**

 **Rating** : T (PG-12)  
 **Length** : Series (6/7)  
 **Genre(s)** : School-life, Romance, Humor  
 **Pairing** : Multi-Pairing (SeungHanSoo, HoZi, GyuWon, VerKwan, SeokJun, ChanHao)  
 **Warning(s)** : AU; face-paced style; future-setting; teenager-life; genderbender/genderswitch/sex-reverse; hurt/comfort-implies; implied triangle-love; primadonna!Han; jealousy-thingy; self-beta.

.

.

.

 **PS (Must Read!)** : Fanfik ini berhubungan langsung sama proyek multi-chapter yang baru-baru ini kutekunin; **_Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita_**. Di sini ngambil setting masa depan, di mana ada beberapa dari mereka yang udah lulus sekolah dan semuanya udah pacaran sama pasangan masing-masing. Bisa dibaca langsung, sih, soalnya fik ini bisa berdiri sendiri. Tapi kalau penasaran gimana mereka sebelum bisa nyampe ke yang kugambarin di fik ini, baca dulu aja. Oh! Fanfik yang dimaksud belum tamat, malah baru keluar beberapa chapter. Just bear with it, I'll work hard to update it once per week. Well, makasih udah baca dan tinggalin review habis baca, ya. :)

* * *

Jeonghan bisa dikatakan, satu gadis beruntung di antara jutaan lainnya yang menderita. Mirip sindrom Mary Sue; tapi tak dramatis seperti aslinya. Katakan saja Jeonghan diberkati dengan badan semolek gitar Spanyol dan wajah menjual.

Kenyataannya, Mary Sue tidak sesempurna yang di cerita sebab dia juga butuh cinta.

Jika seribu satu pemuda bersedia bertekuk lutut baginya, Jeonghan hanya akan menunduk sopan dan menolak halus karena pilihannya pasti akan jatuh ke orang yang selalu dia damba.

Bajingan itu bernama Choi Seungcheol.

* * *

Hubungan mereka masih belum terlalu luwes jika diperhatikan. Vernon masih sinis, dan Seungcheol masih berlagak apatis. Maka ketika akhir minggu datang, yang mereka lakukan adalah beradu pikiran dan pandangan; konfrontasi terang-terangan.

Jeonghan menekan bel rumah kakak-beradik itu dengan tak sabaran. Dia menjinjing sekeranjang kukis kering buatan ibunya (karena tak mungkin tuan puteri malas seperti Jeonghan akan melakukannya) sambil berkata cemberut di depan interkom. "Cepat bukakan doong. Kakiku hampir beku, nih. Aku lupa pakai kaus kaki tadi."

Vernon datang membukakan. Mukanya digelayuti kantuk. "Oh, Noona. Kukira kamu tidak akan mampir hari ini."

"Kalau aku tidak mampir, kalian berdua pasti akan kelaparan." Jeonghan mengernyit, ambil langkah masuk bahkan sebelum dipersilahkan. Bahunya menabrak Choi bungsu dan gadis itu mulai menelusur isi rumah seperti dia tahu letak-letaknya.

"Jika kamu mencari Seungcheol, orang itu masih bergulat dalam mimpinya. Tidak bisa diharapkan."

"Bukankah itu karena dia lelah? Kulihat kemarin dia berkutat dengan banyak tugas kampus. Harusnya kamu pengertian sebagai adik."

Vernon mencibir lewat mulutnya, lalu berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. "Noona, buatkan aku panekuk, dong. Perutku lapar belum diisi apapun."

Jeonghan, badan membungkuk karena mencari sesuatu dari dalam kulkas, menoleh ke Choi bungsu. "Bukannya kamu pernah mencicipi masakanku dan bilang rasanya sangat mengerikan? Dan sekarang kamu memintaku masak seolah-olah tidak pernah ada kamu yang menghina masakanku? Heol."

"Jangan ungkit yang dulu-dulu, deh, Noona." Vernon cemberut. "Aku lapar. Pokoknya buatkan."

Yang lebih tua mengetukkan lidah. "Oke. Tapi janji untuk habiskan karena aku tidak mau tenagaku jadi terbuang sia-sia

"Dasar nenek-nenek. Mengomel terus bisanya," Vernon mencibir.

Telinga Jeonghan terasa gatal, "Kamu habis mendumal padaku, ya?"

Vernon menggeleng ringkas. Setelah itu, Jeonghan berkutat dengan banyak alat masak dan tepung yang beterbangan di wajah dan memenuhi pipinya. Jeonghan mengusap wajahnya dan yang nampak di mata Vernon adalah gadis kikuk dengan banyak noda putih di wajahnya yang cantik.

Lapar di perut Vernon sudah memuncak jadi dia menyuil panekuk setengah matang yang sedang dikerjakan oleh Jeonghan.

"Yah. Bukan begitu caranya!" Jeonghan berteriak.

Vernon menjulurkan lidah seolah mengejek.

"Ada apa berisik-berisik?"

Seungcheol turun ke bawah dengan rambut sarang burung dan mata yang seperti dibubuhi perekat. Efek bangun pagi tanpa rencana.

(Vernon dapat ide dan dia memang bermaksud memanas-manasi.)

"Hei, Noona, kurasa tanganku melepuh kena pinggiran teflon. Kamu tidak ingin mengobatinya?"

Jeonghan memicingkan mata. "Pasti kamu cuma ingin mengerjaiku, kan?"

Vernon cemberut. "Aku sungguhan. Kamu benar-benar akan menyesal karena mengabaikanku. Oh! Sumpah, ini sakit sekali."

Jeonghan segera merebut tangannya dan memerhatikan dengan seksama.

Seungcheol hanya terpaku sebelum dia paham dengan keadaan yang terjadi. Dan pemandangan Jeonghan sedang memegang tangan adiknya serta pandangan mata sang adik yang tak lepas dari gadis itu membuatnya emosi. Emosi membuatnya tak bisa mengendalikan pembawaannya yang seharusnya tenang. Dia kembali ke atas untuk ponselnya dan menghubungi nomor yang terdaftar di tombol 1 sebagai panggilan cepatnya; Seungkwan.

"Seungkwan-ah, pacarmu main serong dengan Jeonghan. Mau kurekamkan, tidak?"

(Beberapa menit kemudian, Seungkwan datang membawa pembelaan bernama Joshua dan Vernon disibukkan dengan tangisan tidak perlu dari gadisnya.)

(Jeonghan bergelayut pada Joshua dan menyuapi laki-laki itu dengan beberapa sendok panekuk buatannya. Joshua tersenyum, memuji panekuknya enak meski yang dirasakannya adalah berbanding terbalik. "Bukankah aku pintar memasak?" tanya perempuan itu. "Ya. Kamu cocok jadi istriku, kalau begitu." kelakar si laki-laki.)

(Seungcheol tambah gondok dan dia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menyiram dirinya dengan air dingin.)

* * *

Pada upacara kelulusan, Jeonghan berkedip karena tepat setelah seremoni dan pembagian sertifikat lulus selesai, dirinya ditarik oleh dua laki-laki di masing-masing lengannya.

Setelah sampai di atas atap, yang bisa perempuan itu lakukan adalah berkedip bingung. Karena situasi ini familier sekaligus baru. Dia pernah terlibat dalam adegan pernyataan cinta, tapi bukan mengandung tiga pelakon seperti yang saat ini tengah dia hadapi.

"... Bisakah kita kembali ke bawah saja? Mungkin Seungkwan dan Vernon sedang mencari kita. Aku takut mereka khawatir."

"Tidak." jawab Seungcheol dan Joshua bersamaan.

Jeonghan gugup karena entah sejak kapan tensi di sana jadi menanjak dan tidak ramah. "A-apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Pilih." Seungcheol berkata.

"Antara dia atau aku, mana yang lebih kamu inginkan?" Joshua menyelesaikan perkataan laki-laki lain. "Ya, aku tahu kamu pernah menolakku waktu itu, tapi aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja.

"Err. Bagaimana, ya?"

Seungcheol bicara lewat matanya: _kalau kamu pilih dia, aku akan marah;_ sementara Joshua menghela napas yang Jeonghan artikan: _kamu mau menghancurkan hatiku dua kali, hah?_

Jadi, dia berlari dengan solusi terakhir yang bisa dipikirkannya. "... Kalau aku pilih Vernon saja, boleh tidak?"

Dahi Joshua mengernyit sementara Seungcheol berekspresi datar. "Bukankah kamu sendiri yang menolaknya waktu dia menyatakan di depan mimbar? Kamu bilang, dia lebih pantas jadi adikmu."

"Eh, jadi sudah tidak bisa, ya?" Jeonghan meringis. "Kupikir Vernon tidak akan menolak."

Seungcheol menautkan alisnya. "Ya tidaklah! Tapi Vernon sudah pacaran dengan Seungkwan! Kamu mau jadi cewek PHO?"

"Bukan PHO, ish." Jeonghan mengerutkan bibir, "Katakan saja kami berbagi ..."

"Aku benar-benar tidak paham dengan cewek ini." Joshua mengeluh.

(Dua laki-laki itu menepuk dahi mereka masing-masing dan saling berpandangan, sebab walaupun mereka tahu perempuan yang mereka sukai cenderung lelet, mereka tak menyangka pola berpikirnya terhadap laki-laki ternyata selamban ini.)

(Pada akhirnya, mereka kembali dengan hasil nihil dan kancing seragam nomor tiga yang digenggam erat di tangan.)

(Sebenarnya, tentu saja Jeonghan tidak sebodoh itu. Dia hanya ingin mencairkan suasana dan berlari dari peristiwa tak menguntungkan yang menjebaknya barusan.)

* * *

"Aku menyukaimu, Seungcheol." Jeonghan pernah berkata pada suatu ketika.

Seungcheol membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukan. Wajah Jeonghan ditenggelamkan di dadanya, dan gadis itu menangis karena dorongan untuk melakukannya sudah tidak bisa lagi ditahan.

"Aku tahu." Hanya itu yang menjadi jawaban Seungcheol.

Jeonghan meremas kemeja belakangnya. Terisak dengan berlapis-lapis perasaan yang berputar di pikirannya. Sungguh, rasa sukanya pada laki-laki ini membuatnya nyaris menyerah, tapi selalu gagal.

"Aku menyukaimu. Aku sangat menyukaimu." katanya. "Seungcheol, lihat _aku_."

Seungcheol merengkuh pinggangnya lebih erat. "Aku tahu, Jeonghan. Kamu tidak perlu mengatakannya terus-terusan."

Jeonghan melonggarkan pelukan mereka, menatap mata laki-laki yang dia suka, dan airmatanya tambah banyak. Tangannya memukul dada si laki-laki dengan kekuatan yang makin berkurang pada setiap pukulannya. "Aku menyukaimu, sialan. Kenapa kamu tidak pernah mencoba untuk melihatku?"

(Joshua bersembunyi di balik loker dengan perasaan campur aduk. Tangannya terkepal. Dia jadi mengerti kenapa Jeonghan selalu menghindar jika dia mengungkit topik tentang bagaimana jika mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.)

(Saat itu, Seungcheol masih belum mengerti bagaimana membedakan mana sayang dan mana cinta terhadap seorang perempuan. Lebih kurang, karena dia masih terpaku pada Seungkwan dan tak pernah mencoba.)

(Mereka bertiga bersikeras dengan perasaan masing-masing.)

* * *

Kembali ke masa-masa sekolah. Jeonghan selalu ceria pada setiap kesempatan. Bahkan jika dia dikhianati oleh teman yang dia perjuangkan, dia tak pernah menyimpan dendam.

Joshua datang padanya. Laki-laki itu membela Jeonghan yang dikucilkan oleh kelas, dan mengatakan hal yang membuat pihak yang mengusik Jeonghan menjadi malu dan menangis karena kesalahan mereka sendiri. Beberapa hari kemudian, mereka mengerubungi meja Jeonghan lagi dan mengajak gadis itu bicara panjang-lebar.

Kalau dilihat, Joshua yang membuatnya kembali diterima di kalangan anak perempuan. Tapi dia tahu, meskipun Seungcheol tak pernah menunjukkannya secara jelas, laki-laki itu selalu di belakangnya saat dia butuh disemangati dan perlu kekuatan tambahan. Seungcheol hanya melakukannya dengan berbeda.

Mejanya yang dipenuhi banyak coretan selalu bersih di pagi hari ketika dia datang. Bangkunya yang dilumuri lem, dibasuh oleh air. Sepatunya yang ditukar dengan sepatu usang juga diganti baru oleh Seungcheol, diam-diam.

Jeonghan mencium pipinya. "Terima kasih."

Seungcheol tak beralih dari ponsel di tangannya, "Untuk apa?"

"Menjadi penguat untukku tanpa pernah berkata?" Jeonghan menyengir lebar.

"... Sampaikan ucapan terimakasihmu pada Joshua. Dia yang menegur siswi comel di kelasmu, kan."

(Seungcheol menyembunyikan tangannya yang tergores karena dia merobek surat yang ada dalam loker Jeonghan tanpa berpikir.)

* * *

Orang-orang di sekolah melakukan survei tak berdasar untuk menilai kecocokan suatu pasangan. (Fakta Akademi Pledis #34: banyak tradisi aneh yang tak bisa dinalar orang awam.) Mosi: _Siapa laki-laki yang cocok dipasangkan dengan Jeonghan si kakak kelas molek?_ Nyatanya, poling lebih banyak jatuh untuk Joshua si pangeran sekolah daripada Seungcheol si organisator andal tapi gemar memaki.

Seungcheol menarikan tatapannya ke tulisan di jurnal yang sedang ditanganinya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Tidak ada hubungannya denganku."

Itu yang dikatakannya; tapi yang dilakukannya setelah gosip makin merebak adalah—

—Jeonghan dikunci di antara dinding dan dua lengannya. Bibir Seungcheol hanya seinci di depan telinganya. Suara dalam, tatapan yang mendominasi, serta napasnya yang teregister di benak Jeonghan sebagai memori jangka pendek dan panjang. Wajah gadis itu menghangat hingga ke pipi. "Orang-orang boleh bilang kamu dan dia cocok. Tapi ingat, kamu juga milik _ku_."

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi. Kau, dan aku. Hanya kita berdua?" Seungcheol mengulurkan tangannya.

Jeonghan berkedip dua kali sebelum menyambut tangan laki-laki itu. "Pergi? Apakah kamu bicara dalam konteks yang 'lain'?"

Seungcheol menggenggam jari-jari lentik itu tanpa ada niat untuk melepas lagi. Bagaimanapun, ragu-ragu membuat Jeonghan hampir membawa kakinya kembali ke rumah. Tapi dia tetap menanjakkan kaki ke motor Seungcheol yang membuatnya rindu tiap kali dia naik ke atasnya. "Aku belum ijin Joshua ..."

Tangan Seungcheol meremas tangan Jeonghan yang terkalung di pinggangnya. "... Aku yang akan bilang padanya."

(Posisinya saat itu adalah: Jeonghan sudah berhubungan dengan Joshua sementara dia masih menyimpan beberapa perasaan terhadap laki-laki di depannya.)

(Seungcheol belum mau mengaku dia kalah, jadi dia pikir terlambat lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali.)

(Mungkin Joshua terlalu baik. Atau, dia memosisikan diri sebagai Seungcheol. Sebab, ketika Seungcheol datang padanya untuk pengakuan bahwa dia menginginkan Jeonghan juga, Joshua tak keberatan untuk berbagi – selama gadisnya tak dimonopoli sedemikian rupa dan mereka membuat jadwal kencan satu sama lain dengan baik supaya tidak bertabrakan.)

* * *

Jika Seungkwan pikir untuk memahami Seungcheol adalah sulit, maka Jeonghan akan sependapat karena gadis itu ikut merasakannya.

Seungcheol adalah laki-laki yang menunjukkan cinta dengan cara berbeda. Dia tidak mau mengungkapkan, dan memaksakan jalannya sendiri walaupun itu memancing dugaan yang berlainan dari pihak yang bersangkutan. Jeonghan selalu bingung, bagaimana untuk bersikap dengan tepat terhadap laki-laki itu agar maksudnya tak bertabrakan dengan apa yang dia sendiri pikirkan.

"Kenapa kamu menghalang-halangi aku bertemu dengan Joshua? Aku sudah punya janji dengan dia siang ini."

"Batalkan. Aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat yang lebih indah." kata Seungcheol.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku akan pergi dengan Joshua, jadi cepat minggir dari pintu rumahku atau aku akan mengadu pada Ibu."

"Joshua sudah bilang padaku aku boleh ambil hari ini, jadi cepat ikut aku."

"Kupikir kamu sangat payah dalam membuat alibi." Jeonghan mengesah, "Jangan banyak basa-basi dan katakan yang sebenarnya saja."

"... Aku akan bilang kalau kamu tidak jadi pergi dengan dia."

"Oke. Pergi bisa lain kali. Aku akan teleponan dengan Joshua saja di kamar." Jeonghan akan menutup pintu rumahnya, tapi lengannya dicekal. Seungcheol menatapnya. "Apa? Yang kamu mau aku untuk menjawabnya. Tanyakan. Sekarang aku tidak akan lari lagi."

Pertanyaan Jeonghan tak diantisipasi. Terlalu jujur, sekaligus menggambarkan perasaannya terang-terangan. Pandangan gadis itu tajam, sampai ke mata Seungcheol tanpa penghalang. "Apakah kamu akan mengaku bahwa kamu menyukaiku?"

Butuh jeda beberapa menit hingga kaki Jeonghan kebas tapi dia bertahan untuk menunggu sebentar lagi. Seungcheol memalingkan pandangan, tapi jawaban dari mulutnya tak bisa berbohong. "Selalu. Aku selalu melakukannya bahkan jika kamu bersama Joshua."

Yang terjadi adalah: Jeonghan tak pernah benar-benar bertepuk sebelah tangan karena Choi Seungcheol hanyalah laki-laki gengsian.

(Seungcheol benar-benar kesal. Dia datang ke rumah sepupunya dengan maksud ingin cerita, tapi gadis itu belum pulang sekolah. Menunggu dengan sabar, akhirnya Jihoon tiba dengan muka tertekuk dan tas yang diseret.)

(Jihoon sudah mengadu padanya kemarin, bahwa dia sedang perang dingin dengan pacarnya. Seungcheol mengepalkan tangan karena sepertinya dia punya bahan untuk melampiaskan perasaan yang bertumpuk-tumpuk dan membuat pusing kepalanya. Dia tahu Jeonghan memang harus mendahulukan Joshua, tapi dia _memang_ cemburu.)

(Soonyoung, tak mengerti apa-apa, harus tahan menerima beberapa pukulan di hidung dan sudut mata. Setelah laki-laki itu muncul kembali ke sekolah dengan bekas memar yang tercetak jelas, Seokmin sangat puas sementara Junhwi Sunbae yang mendengar ceritanya dari Jeonghan via Jihoon jadi tidak enakan.)

(Jeonghan puas karena Seungcheol ternyata juga _bisa_ cemburu.)

* * *

Joshua sudah tidak perlu memikirkan apakah Jeonghan berpindah ke laki-laki lain karena sedari awal, perempuan itu sudah menyukainya juga. Seungcheol harus rela berbagi karena Joshua sudah berbesar hati untuk membolehkannya tetap bersama perempuan itu. Jeonghan berusaha keras untuk membagi cinta samarata, dengan bersikap manis dan menjadi perempuan yang mereka inginkan.

Mereka hanya saling berkejaran tapi tak pernah tahu jika sedari awal hanya berputar pada satu masalah sama. Penyakit menyebalkan, wabah yang sulit diobati berjuluk cinta remaja. Setidaknya, Jeonghan cukup senang melihat dua laki-laki itu bisa bersamanya tanpa dia harus memilih salah satu.

* * *

 **END.**

* * *

 **zula's note:  
**

one fic remaining to complete this series yeaaa. :DD ada yg bingung akhirnya han sama siapa ngga? ngga lah yaa kan readerku pada advance semua soal cintacintaan mah. #eh. ya intinya, mereka bertiga happy-ending kok. ngga ada yg jadi jones. buat lebih clearnya lagi ttg kisah seunghansoo, tunggu versi jihan-nya. aku mau nulis siang ini tadinya tapi kok tadi hujan jadi malas. #woy. soo,

ps; emang. di antara pair lain di _zutto mae kara suki deshita_ , line-95 kubuat paling complicated kisahnya. curious, do u? xDv  
ps2; ... banyak yg ngiri jadi jeonghan, kalo kuliat dari review di sana. :p  
ps3; dan verhan nyelip disini yuhu~~  
ps4; wah. banyak yg silent di _pretty u series_ versi meanie sama sunhun. hmmm. gimana ya, aku bukannya nggak sukaa ... i do love when u read my fic with/w-o leave reviews, but i love feedback(s) more. and it can't be helped. sorry, tp aku pingin minta ... paling ngga di dua seri penutup ini ... buat yg udah baca utk ninggalin jejaknya. aku akan sangat senang nanti. oke? :D  
ps5; oke bubye, aku mau nulis jihan ver habis ini.


End file.
